


Those Looks

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [1]
Category: Rob Roy (1995) RPF
Genre: Character Study, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-10
Updated: 2003-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric's been giving Liam these looks -- looks that make Liam want to know what Eric would look like hurt, screaming, and scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Looks

**Author's Note:**

> While no sex actually happens in this story, the entire "Matter of Time" series is centered around the idea that the vast majority of characters in it are turned on by forcing sex on people or having sex forced on them. It is not a pretty universe.

_Cheeky bastard._

Eric is grinning ear to ear. He always does that. He's a smarmy, sarcastic son-of-a-bitch, and he's got it, he _knows_ he's got it, and he sees fit to rub Liam's face in it every chance he gets.

He knows Liam wants him. Knows Liam wants to fuck him. Knows Liam wants to get him face down on the nearest available surface--hell, the ground, if necessary--flip up the kilt, and go in hard, rough, maybe with some spit for lube, _maybe_.

He knows it, and he keeps pushing, keeps prodding, just-keeps-doing-it.

Liam doesn't mind. Actually, he finds the whole thing bloody amusing.

Because sooner or later, Eric's going to beg. He's going to find himself backed into a wall, escape routes blocked by Liam's hands on either side of him, and he's going to laugh a little. And then he's going to notice that Liam's not laughing. Liam's scowling, just the slightest bit, with one corner of his mouth curled up. He's going to look at Liam long enough for his face to fall, and then he's going to move. He'll try moving right, and Liam will come in closer; try to move left, and Liam will pin him against the wall, completely, with his whole body.

And then that smirk will disappear altogether. He'll actually look frightened.

Liam is looking forward to that frightened look, that moment of _oh fuck, what's he going to do to me_ even more than he's looking forward to the roughshod, one-word-after-another pleas for him to stop. He's looking forward to that look more than he's looking forward to the fucking, really. He's looking forward to that look, and the problem with _Eric_ giving him that look is that the look is probably never going to come again. Still, it'll be good once, and then Eric will get angry, get furious, get hateful.

And the hateful looks, just before Liam spins him around and slams him flat against the wall--those will be almost as good as the first, frightened, virgin look.

Almost.

He's looking forward to those looks, too.

_-end-_


End file.
